


Masyadong Makulay

by buoxienB



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoxienB/pseuds/buoxienB
Summary: "Kung saan nag-iiba ang kulay ng buhok mo kapag nagpakulay ang soulmate mo and vice-versa."Job interview ni Baekhyun ngayon nang mapansin ng mga kasama niyang nag-iiba ang kulay ng buhok niya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Masyadong Makulay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusementparkcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusementparkcy/gifts).



> Nagpakulay ulit si Baek! Sana okay pa tayo kapag nakita na natin!
> 
> Gift nating 'tong work kay miss Chrys! Hello madam!

Masyadong Makulay | Soulmate!AU

——————

Sumilip ang sikat ng araw mula sa siwang ng kurtina at pumatungo sa nakapikit pa rin na mata ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan ang pagsikat nito upang salubungin na naman ang mga tao ng isang magandang umaga. Isang magandang simula at bagong pag-asa.

Mula sa mahimbing na pagtulog, unti-unting nagbukas ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Saglit siyang napapikit dahil sa masayang liwanag ng araw bago ngumiti at nag-unat.

"Magandang umaga." Bulong nito sa sarili at tumihaya upang kapain ang kabilang parte ng kama. Nawala ang ngiti nito dahil sa nawawalang presensya ng isang tao. Bago pa man makarating ang maasim na ekspresyon sa mukha niya, nagbukas ang pintuan ng kwarto at iniluwa nito ang taong dapat nasa tabi pa niya.

"Gising na pala ang baby. Maganda ka pa sa umaga pero magandang umaga pa rin." Pabirong ngumuso si Baekhyun at tinalikuran si Chanyeol ng mapansing papalapit ito sa kaniya. "Oh, ano 'yun? Akala ko ba gusto mo lagi ng good morning kiss?"

"Good morning kiss? Pero 'di ba dapat nasa kama ka pa rin nun?" Kunwaring pagtatampo ni Baekhyun habang hindi pa rin nililingon ang binata sa likuran niya. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at tinabihan muli ang kunwaring nagtatampo pa rin na  _ baby. _ Nagkunwari itong humihilik at humikab pa hudyat na gising na siya at ikinulong si Baekhyun sa yakap niya. "Magandang umaga, kagigising ko lang. Pwede ko na bang makuha ang good morning kiss?"

Mabilis na humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol bago bahagyang idinampi ang labi nito sa huli. "Bakit kasi ang aga mo? Himala 'yun." Hindi pa rin sila umaalis sa pagkakayakap. Dinadama lang ang katahimikan ng umaga at ang yakap ng isa't isa.

"Kasi ipinagluto kita ng masarap. Siyempre mas masarap pa rin ako— aray! Biro lang, B. Aray!" Napahinto si Chanyeol dahil sa pinong kurot na iginawad ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran nito dahil sa birong binitiwan bago muling nagseryoso. "Job interview mo ngayon 'di ba? Gusto ko may energy ka kaya nagluto ako para sa 'yo."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at dali-daling lumabas ng kwarto habang naiwan naman sa loob ang boyfriend niyang natawa na lamang dahil sa inakto nito. Paglabas ng silid ay bumungad sa kaniya ang kumakain nang si Baekhyun.

"Masarap!" Tumabi si Chanyeol at agad namang kumilos si Baekhyun upang lagyan din ng pagkain ang plato ng una. "Diretso ka na sa restau after this?"

"Hindi, B. Ihahatid muna kita sa company kung sa'n ka nag-apply bago ako pumuntang restau. Nando'n na naman si Sehun." Tumango naman si Baekhyun at muling nilantakan ang pagkaing nasa harap niya. "Kumain ka ng madami ha."

Pagkatapos mag-salo sa umagahan at maghanda para sa kaniya-kaniyang lakad, inihatid na nga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kompanya kung saan ito kailangan. 

"Okay lang kabahan ha. Hingang malalim. Magaling ka Baek. May tiwala ako sa 'yo, kaya mo 'to." Tumango tango si Baekhyun at niyakap si Chanyeol bago hinalikan ang pisngi nito. "Salamat, Chanyeol."

"Balitaan mo ako ha?" Pahabol nito matapos makababa ni Baekhyun sa sasakyan. "Oo naman. Tawagan kita 'pag tapos na. Ingat ka."

Sinarado na ni Baekhyun ang pintuan ng sasakyan at pumasok na sa kompanya. Lumingon ito at kumaway muli kay Chanyeol bago tinahak ang daan sa silid kung saan magaganap ang interview.

———

Sa kalagitnaan ng paghihintay ni Baekhyun sa pagtawag ng pangalan niya, napansin niyang pinagtitinginan siya ng ibang mga tao sa loob. Ang iba ay natatawa, ang iba naman ay nag-aalala. Kinabahan si Baekhyun pero isinawalang bahala niya ito. Palagi naman 'tong nangyayari. Laging natingin ang mga tao sa kaniya dahil sa mukha nitong makinis pa sa salamin. Minsan naman ay dahil sa  _ buhok _ nito.

Natigilan si Baekhyun dahil sa naisip. Mabilis na kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bulsa at binuksan ang camera upang makita ang sarili.

Napamura siya ng mahina dahil sa nakita. Unti-unting nagiging blond ang buhok niyang itim.

_ Nagpapakulay ngayon si Chanyeol. _

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat maramdaman. May oras pa naman. Pwede niyang tawagan si Chanyeol at pigilan ang pagpapakukulay nito. Hindi pa naman nakukulayan ang kabuuan ng buhok niya pero bago pa man matawagan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, tinawag na siya ng isang secretary mula sa loob.

Napahinga ng malalim si Baekhyun at kahit hiyang-hiya, naglakad pa rin siya nang may bilib sa sarili patungo sa loob ng silid.

Natigilan ang mga tao sa loob nang makapasok siya. Nakatingin ang mga ito sa dahan dahang pag-iiba ng kulay ng buhok ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi pa rin siya nagpatinag at ngumiti sa mga ito.

"Okay, uhm, shall we start?"

———

Naging maayos ang takbo ng interview maliban sa pagpipigil ng tawa ng iba. Hindi naman galit ang mga ito o ano. Nangyari na rin sa kanila 'yon. Ang pinagkaiba nga lang, hindi pa nila nakikilala ang soulmate nila. Nabanggit ni Baekhyun na magkakilala na sila at alam na alam ng soulmate niyang may interview siya ngayon nang magtanong ang isa sa mga employer.

Hindi tumawag si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol bagkus ay dumiretso ito sa restaurant na pagmamay-ari ng huli at nang kaibigang si Sehun. Nang makarating ito, agad siyang nagpunta sa cashier kung saan nakatayo si Sehun.

"Nasaan si Chanyeol?" Gumuhit ang gulat sa mukha ni Sehun nang makita kung sino ito. Lalo pa itong nagulat nang mapagtanto kung ano ang suot ni Baekhyun. "Ah, umuwi sa condo niyo?"

"Hindi ka sigurado?" Pagtataray na ni Baekhyun. Napalunok naman si Sehun at natatarantang sumagot.

"U-umuwi siya kasi mag-magpapalit siya—"

"Salamat, Sehun."

Hindi na hinayaang matapos pa ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin nito at lumabas na ulit sa restau habang naiwang nagpapanik ang nakababatang lalaki na ngayo'y sinusubukang i-text si Chanyeol.

_ "gago! ngayon pala job interview ni baek? sorry, pre. handa na akong masaktan." _

———

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" Pagtawag ni Baekhyun ng makarating siya sa condo unit nila. Nakabalik na ulit sa itim ang buhok nito na lalong nagpainis sa kaniya. Patakbong lumabas si Chanyeol mula sa banyo at nag-aalinlangang ngumiti habang itinaas ang kanang kamay na nakapeace sign. Nawala ang ngiti nito ng hindi siya pansinin ni Baekhyun.

"Bakit ka nagpakulay?" Walang ano-anong pagtatanong niya kay Chanyeol.

"B, kaya kong magpaliwanag." Pag-amo ng huli. "Si Se—"

"Tinawanan nila ako." Malungkot na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Okay 'yung interview, mukha namang napaniwala ko sila pero tinawanan nila ako."

"Baekhyun, baby—" Hindi na napigilan pa ni Baekhyun at hinarap niya si Chanyeol.

"Gago naman kasi Chanyeol! Alam mong job interview ko ngayon tapos magpapakulay ka! Tapos pagbalik ko dito itim na ulit 'yang buhok mo! Nang aasar ka ba? Hindi na ako matatanggap!" Parang batang panunumbat ni Baekhyun. Napatawa si Chanyeol pero binawi niya 'yun dahil sa tingin na itinapon sa kaniya ng huli.

"OA ka naman! Sabi mo tinawanan ka 'di ba?" Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol at nilapitan na nga ang naluluha nang si Baekhyun. "Oo nga! Pero hindi naman ako katawa tawa. Napahiya ako, Chanyeol."

Kumirot naman ang puso ni Chanyeol dahil sa luhang tumakas sa mata ni Baekhyun. Niyakap na lamang niya ito at hinalikan ang ulo bago hinaplos-haplos ang likuran. "Sorry na, baby. Nakatulog kasi ako sa restau office kanina. Itong si Sehun, napagtripan ako. Kinulayan 'yung buhok ko. Kaya pala nagtext na rin siya sa 'kin na handa siyang masaktan. Dumaan ka daw sa restau."

"Masasaktan talaga siya! Pati ikaw! Bakit ka natutulog sa trabaho?!"

"Sorry na nga. 'Wag na magalit ang baby na 'yan ha." Pag-aalo ni Chanyeol.

"Oo na!" Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at hinalikan muli si Baekhyun bago pakawalan 'to para magbihis. "Babalik ka na ba sa restau?" Tumango naman si Chanyeol at nagtanong kung bakit.

"Wala naman. Magpapahinga nalang muna siguro ako habang nasa trabaho ka pa."

———

Mali pala ang pagpapahingang inakala ni Chanyeol. Habang pina-punch niya ang order ng isang customer, napansin niyang tinatawanan siya nito.

"Okay lang po ba kayo?" Magalang na tanong niya sa customer. Tumango naman ang customer bilang sagot bago itinuro ang buhok ni Chanyeol. Pero bago pa man niya makita 'to, narinig niya ang pagtawag ni Sehun sa kaniya mula sa kusina.

Tumawa si Chanyeol dahil sa buhok ni Sehun at tumawa rin naman si Sehun dahil sa nakikita.

"Bago natin tawanan ang isa't isa, tanga ka, tingnan mo 'to." Inabot ni Sehun ang cellphone niya kay Chanyeol at bumungad sa screen ang picture ni Baekhyun at Jongin sa isang salon.

**_"masyadong 'wild' pero tama lang para makaganti :P"_ ** — Ang sabi sa post.

Natatawang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya habang pina-punch pa rin ang order. Tinawagan niya si Baekhyun at hindi naman nagtagal ay sinagot agad ito.

"Akala ko okay na tayo?" Tanong niya sa kabilang linya. Napahagikgik naman si Baekhyun bago sumagot.

"Akala ko din eh." Napatawa nalang silang dalawa dahil dito at patuloy na nag-usap.

Isang daan o higit pang kulay. Ito ang nagdudugtong sa bawat tao. Maganda ang mundo. Maraming kulay, masyadong makulay. Salamat sa kulay.

——————

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbasa!


End file.
